Fell Girl
by QueenKat666
Summary: Rose Fell was a victim of circumstance. She was kidnapped by Katherine but never told why and then Klaus makes her a deal taking her on a journey with vampire Stefan Salvatore. Now as she struggles with her feelings for the hybrid she learns secrets about herself and her connection to the Originals along the way. Klaus/OC, Elijah/Katherine, Meredith/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Rose Fell was a victim of circumstance. She was kidnapped by Katherine but never told why and then Klaus makes her a deal taking her on a journey with vampire Stefan Salvatore. Now as she struggles with her feelings for the hybrid she learns secrets about herself and her connection to the Originals along the way.

**Note: **Warning this has Elena hate as well as some Bonnie and Caroline hate as well. Don't like it don't read it.

**Pairing: **Rose/Klaus, Meredith/? (I know but I won't tell you yet)

Rose Fell - Zoey Deutch

* * *

**One**

A young girl sighs as she leans against a black ford explorer. Her light brown-red hair was down in curls to her just past her shoulders and her hazel eyes looked around waiting impatiently. Klaus, the Original hybrid, and Stefan Salvatore, a vampire that she didn't quite like, were inside killing people. Her life had changed over the summer and all because of Elena Gilbert. Growing up Rose didn't like Elena, she was selfish and whiny as well as judgemental and held people to higher standards than she did with herself and her friends Caroline and Bonnie.

Rose Fell was the daughter of Meredith Fell from a one night stand and she loved her mother. She had come to Mystic Falls in May on vacation and her mother was going to follow shortly afterwards but her life had changed. Katherine Pierce had knocked her out and kidnapped her bringing her to Klaus. Rose didn't know the details but apparently she was important and because of that Klaus wanted her. A deal was made where she would spend the summer with him and in exchange she would give him a chance. It was funny but it seemed that despite her disgust she felt things for Klaus.

"Are you cold love?" an accented voice asked her.

"Just because it's Tennessee and summer doesn't mean us humans still don't get cold Nik," Rose said calling him by a name different than Klaus.

"I'm sure I can keep you warm," Klaus smirked wrapping his arms around her.

"Shut up," Rose growled.

She wanted to say that she pushed him away but the truth was that despite him being a hybrid and a prat Rose felt this connection to him, this attraction and she knew Klaus knew more than he was saying but he wouldn't tell her. Rose closed her eyes tired, cold and missing her mother. She hadn't had the chance to call her before leaving with Klaus and she just needed her sometimes.

"You can sleep love," Klaus whispered running his hand through her hair.

Klaus watched Rose as she fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and held her as he waited for Stefan. He had always said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness but when Katherine had told him about Rose he hadn't wanted to believe it. The connection he felt with her and protectiveness he felt for her convinced him though he didn't want to tell Rose. Klaus knew that she thought him a monster but at the same time trusted him. He sighed figuring that she deserved a reward for her good behavior and he also didn't want her around when he went to the werewolves. There was something about Rose Fell that made him want to have love but everytime he felt something it was taken from him and he couldn't let that happen.

~The Fell Girl~

Meredith growled out in annoyance as she continued to search for her daughter. Years ago when she was was in high school she had a one night stand that ended up with her pregnant. When she had told the father he left her in the wind and so she was alone taking care of a baby by herself. Her parents hadn't been that supportive at first but finally caved in and her brother Logan, though he was a dick, helped her out. Meredith loved Rose with all her heart and when she sent her to Mystic Falls to the family home that she would move to soon Rose had disappeared. A girl who turned out to look like Elena Gilbert but was actually Katherine Pierce a vampire came to her and told her what happened to Rose. She also told her that Rose had a connection to the hybrid Klaus but wouldn't say more than that leaving her confused.

"I will find you Rose and protect you," Meredith whispered looking down at the picture.

The picture was taken on Rose's birthday on March 16th of that year which was her daughter's sixteenth birthday. Meredith didn't like to think badly of people but if Elena Gilbert hadn't been born the just maybe her daughter wouldn't be in this mess. She silently swore to find her daughter and protect her from anyone that would harm her no matter what.

~The Fell Girl~

Rose woke up curled in the back seat with a jacket draped over over. She recognized it as Klaus's jacket and as she sat up she put it on because she wanted to smell it some more mainly because it smelled like Klaus. She didn't know what it was with this connection she had to the hybrid but it was kind of annoying her. She was disgusted with some of things he did but she also knew that vampires and werewolves were predators and they couldn't change who they were. Rose frowned when Klaus stopped in front of a hotel, a very expensive one at that.

"What are we doing here?" she asked narrowing her eyes when Klaus turned to smirk at her.

"We are getting you a room here at this lavish hotel while Stefan and I go looking for werewolves to turn," Klaus getting out and coming around to her side.

"You're trusting me by myself?" Rose asked shocked.

"Well so far you haven't given me any reason not to trust you and I think you deserve a little vacation. You can call that mother of yours but know this if you run away I will hunt you down love," Klaus warned pushing a bang out of her eyes.

"Thank you," she said jumping to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.

Rose felt Klaus freeze as if expecting something else and then it clicked. There were signs that she ignored but it made sense now. Klaus was abused and he was lonely. He didn't want to make hybrids because he wanted an army, he wanted to make hybrids because he didn't want to be alone. Rose pulled away and grabbed her bag following the hybrid inside. After a few minutes of waiting Rose finally had a room, a very expensive room, but it was a room. Klaus walked her to the elevator with a hand on the small of her back and she leaned into it. She opened the door with the key and turned to look at him seeing that he wasn't smirking like usual.

"Thank you Nik," Rose whispered pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

She felt a jolt of electricity and pulled away in shock. Rose entered the room closing the door behind her and leaning against it. Things were changing between her and Klaus very quickly and it scared Rose. She didn't know how to handle it mainly because her last boyfriend had been an asshole plus there was still that question that was bugging her pertaining to her connection with Klaus and what was so important about her. Sighing she closed her eyes figuring she could deal with it another day after she had seen or talked to her mother. Little did she know how much it was going to change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Rose/Klaus, Meredith/? (I know but I won't tell you yet)

Rose Fell - Zoey Deutch

* * *

**2\. Reunions and Other Things**

Rose woke up very comfortable and smiled as she remembered last night. After a few minutes of being a lazy bitch she stood up and decided to get ready. Rose went through her bag for clothes and stopped surprised when she felt a box. She pulled it out and saw that it was black and wrapped in ribbon. Rose opened it and laughed when she saw a new iPhone 5 with a purple sparkly case. Her old phone had gotten destroyed when Katherine took her and she never had the chance to get a new one. Rose saw a note and picked it up reading it already knowing who it was from.

_Love,_

_I knew you need a new phone and figured I would get you one myself. Also I know you need it to call your mother. There is another surprise in your wallet for you to also enjoy. I will be back for you in three days._

_Klaus_

Rose smiled but was curious to what the other surprise was. She sighed figuring she would find out later because right now she needed to get ready. An hour later her hair was curled half was pulled back in a clip, she was wearing white skinny jeans with black knee high boots and a black dolman long sleeved shirt. Rose walked over to her phone and looked at it contemplating. She knew her mothers number by heart but was afraid for the first time in a while. She heaved a sigh and dialed her mom waiting.

"Hello," her mother's voice greeted.

"Mom," Rose cried tears gathering but refusing to drop.

"Rose oh god! Are you okay? Where are you?" Her mom rushed out.

"I'm fine I swear. I'm in Tennessee," Rose said.

"Where exactly? I can be there by tonight," Her mom said.

Rose gave her all the details and the hotel room and then hung up. She fell down on the bed and sighed in relief at knowing she would see her mother soon. Rose laid there for only a few minutes and then decided she was going to have some fun like she deserved. Rose grabbed her wallet but paused remembering the note so she opened it and scoffed in amusement when she saw a credit card she hadn't seen before. It seemed Klaus wanted her not only to have fun but go shopping as well.

An hour later found Rose walking around the nice small town. So far she had bought a couple of dresses, some more skinny jeans, some cami's, some v-necks, boots, and lingerie from Victoria's Secret. She stopped when she saw a supernatural shop and laughed at the irony of it. Rose went inside mostly out of curiosity and amusement. She looked around seeing different herbs and jewelry. She saw a moon crescent that appealed to her almost like it belonged to her and grabbed it so she could pay for it. Rose turned gasping as a woman stood directly behind her. The lady grabbed her hand and when Rose tried to pull it away she gasped in pain at the tight grip.

"The destined girl is the light to his darkness, the humanity, the savior and only she can save him," the woman spoke as if in a trance.

"What the hell?" Rose whispered freaked out.

"Sorry dear did you need something," the woman asked shaking her head as if nothing happened at all.

Rose shook her head and then quickly paid for the necklace. As she walked back to the hotel she started to question what the hell is was that woman was talking about. She knew that she was important to Klaus and it was enough to make Katherine take her but other than that she didn't know. Rose shook her head dispelling the questions for a little while and putting her stuff away in her duffle bag. She paced back and forth as she waited for her mother to arrive. It seemed like time had passed so slow when in fact it was already night time and a knock at the door startled her. Rose looked through the peephole in the door and almost cried when she saw it was her mother. She opened the door and threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Mommy," Rose cried.

"I'm here," Meredith reassured running her hand through her daughter's hair.

Meredith couldn't describe the happiness she felt at holding her daughter in her arms once again. After her disappearance Meredith was crazy with worry and wanting to kill the vampire that took her. She just might still do that if Klaus treated Rose wrong. She pushed into the room, Rose still clinging to her and kicked her bag in with her foot.

"Let me look at you," Meredith said needing to reassure herself.

Meredith looked at her daughter and sighed in relief when she saw that Rose wasn't hurt and she didn't seemed like she was hurt either. It mainly looked like that she was relieved and Meredith figured that just maybe she wouldn't kill Klaus.

"Has the hybrid hurt you?" Meredith asked.

"You know about vampires?" Rose asked surprised and confused.

"Yes I do. Coming from a founding family in Mystic Falls they make certain you know when you are old enough. When I got pregnant with you in high school they figured that if I was old enough to have a child I was old enough to know. Has he hurt you?" Meredith stated.

"No Klaus hasn't mom. I was taken by Katherine actually but it was like she didn't want to hurt me only use me. She told Klaus that I was connected to him and important. Later on he made me a deal of staying with him for a summer so he could figure it out and he wouldn't hurt anyone I cared about," Rose told her mother.

"Katherine only told me that you were alright not about your connection. Are you staying the rest of the time because if you don't want to we can run, we can fight," Meredith said trying to think of ways out of this.

"No Mom I want too. It's weird but it's like Klaus doesn't want to hurt me or won't. He's kept me safe and I just feel that way with him. I want to stay with him for the summer and I need to because yes he's done horrible things but so have other vampires and if they deserve love then so does he," Rose said determined.

Meredith looked at her daughter in amazement and she was proud. Unlike the rest of her family Meredith never thought that all vampires deserved to be killed, though that may be because of her being a doctor. Looking at her daughter she knew she wouldn't be able to change Rose's mind so instead she just pulled her into a hug and held her tight knowing her little girl was growing up into an amazing woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Fell - Zoey Deutch

* * *

**3\. The Fair**

"Mom we should go," Rose said whined.

"No Rose you said yourself that Klaus comes back tonight for you and who knows what will happen if he comes here and doesn't find you," Meredith sighed.

"We are going Mom that's final," Rose said annoyed.

Meredith sighed not bothering to argue even though she wanted to because she knew her daughter. Rose was a lot like her in the fact that once their minds were made up it couldn't be changed plus Rose knew Klaus better than she did so Meredith went along with it praying that it didn't end in disaster.

Rose stepped into the bathroom rolling her eyes at her mother. She loved the woman and her mother was her hero in many ways but sometimes she just got way too overprotective. She texted Klaus what was going on and where to meet them and got an affirmative back. Rose knew that her mother was only worried because the things she had heard about Klaus weren't good and while yes they were mostly true there was more to it. Rose just hoped that Meredith would be able to see the things that she saw when it was just the two of them together because she loved Klaus and she did not want to have to choose between the two of them.

~Fell Girl~

Rose walked up the ramp to the ride excited. Her mother wasn't one for rides but Rose was an adrenaline junky and loved these things. The kamikaze was one of her favorite rides and so when she saw that the fair here had it she immediately wanted to go on. It was a good thing that she had worn her black high school zip up hoodie with a black tank top and skinny jeans with ankle boots mainly because despite the heat it was a little still a little cool. Her mother was holding her stuff and on the lookout for Klaus since he was supposed to meet them there.

Rose got off the ride minutes later her blood pumping only to frown when she didn't see her mother around at all. Confused she walked all around worried and gasped when she felt a hand wrap around her mouth quieting her and zoomed away. She knew he was a vampire and she tried to struggle but it was too no avail. Her head was slammed into a metal pole and darkness consumed her.

~Fell Girl~

Meredith was pissed off beyond belief and that was an understatement. Not only had she been kidnapped by some stupid vampire but so had her daughter and Rose was still not awake from being knocked out. The first vampire was male with black hair and ice blue eyes while the second one was almost the spitting image of Elena except she was dressed different with curly hair.

"Didn't think I knocked her out that hard," the male said shrugging.

"My daughter better wake up vampire," Meredith growled.

"Your daughter is just a way to kill Klaus," the girl said and Meredith remembered her as Katherine.

"Your the one that warned us that she was important to Klaus," Meredith yelled out.

"Exactly," Katherine said smirking, "I care only about my survival no one else's."

"She's a selfish bitch like that," the man said smirking as well.

"Damon get out of here," a new voice said revealing the other's identity.

"Stefan I'm trying to stop Klaus," Damon growled annoyed.

"You're being stupid especially since Klaus is here and majorly pissed off at you for taking what is his," Stefan said and the two vampires looked at each other before running away.

Meredith went to say something only for Rose to groan in pain signaling that she was waking up. She cradled her daughter's head in her lap and ran a hand over her hair trying to sooth the pain away. She didn't even notice another man, the hybrid enter at all because she was so focused on her little girl.

Rose was in some pain and her head was just killing her. As she came too she remembered that a vampire had taken her which meant the vampire had also taken her mother. She opened her eyes thankful it wasn't daytime and tried to sit up only to find herself lying half in her mother's lap.

"Careful your head is bleeding," Meredith warned half going into doctor mode and half going into mama bear mode.

"What the fuck?" Rose whispered wincing in pain.

"That Katherine girl and some guy kidnapped us," Meredith answered not letting her daughter go and still ignoring the two vampires behind her.

"I thought Katherine had helped me," Rose stated confused and not able to think that well.

"Katerina is a selfish bitch darling," a voice said.

Rose looked up to see Klaus looming over her and her mother. She saw Stefan further back looking pained but that was a usual occurrence these days. She tried to sit up again only to fall back into her mother in pain seeing white spots in her vision. Rose heard her mother say something to Klaus but couldn't make it out and then felt herself being moved. She whimpered in pain and curled in on herself only to find that she was in Klaus' arms and was instead curled up into his chest. She sighed as she felt the darkness take her willingly this time away from the pain into the comfort of Klaus' arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Update on my stories:**

**Zandra Saltzman series – **The second in the series, The Destiny will only have about 8 chapter's maybe a couple more maybe a couple less. After that I will be planning and writing a third for the series but I have three other stories written that I want to put up.

**The Sanctuary – **This story will take a little while as I have many things to plan and write. The story will be long and it's going to be the only one of the series which is why it will be probably the longest.

**Fae Queens – **This story is the first in a series. There will be about anywhere around 10 to 20 chapters depending how the story flows. After the first story I will be separating the characters which will be explained before doing another one with them together.

**Fell Girl – **So far there are only two stories for this series. The current one will be about another ten chapters at least. The second story I am going to plan it with her in New Orleans.

**Bonds of Three – **This one in particular is going to be a long one and that's all I can say about that.

**Now on to the story.**

Rose Fell - Zoey Deutch

* * *

**Four**

Rose came to on a soft bed and her head killing her. She remembered what happened and went to sit up only to have a hand push her back down softly. She opened her eyes to see Klaus putting a finger to his lips and then pointing to the end of her bed where her mother was sleeping in a chair. She sighed and lay back down on the bed and frowned a little when Klaus lay down next to her.

"Your mother is quite fierce she refused to leave," Klaus said with a smirk.

"She's just protective," Rose defended.

"Oh Rose trust me it's a good thing you have her fire," Klaus said pushing her hair so that it wasn't in her face.

"Oh shut it you," Rose whispered.

Rose pushed Klaus so that he was lying flat on his back and then curled up so that her head lay on his chest and she breathed in his scent. Granted she couldn't smell like vampires could but Klaus still had this smell that drove her crazy, in a good way, every time. It was leather and some type of cologne and she breathed it in letting it put her to sleep. She fell asleep with her hands gripping Klaus' shirt and her head on his chest as he ran a hand through her auburn hair.

Klaus was amazed at how this girl made him feel. Never in his thousand years of living had anyone made him feel so much and though he didn't want to admit it, he was scared. The only thing he had been scared of was Mikael but that had been because Mikael wanted to kill him no this thing with Rose felt bigger and he didn't know how he was going to handle that because all he had been before was an angry and broken boy.

~Fell Girl~

Rose woke a couple of hours later to two voices whispering back and forth angrily. She sat up feeling better and looked over to see her mother pointing at Klaus and saying something to fast for her to understand. She sighed and stood up alerting Klaus to her presence but her mother not being a vampire had yet to clue in. Rose put a hand on her mother's shoulder and smiled at her when she turned to face her.

Meredith almost cried when she saw her daughter awake and up. She had been worried when she hadn't woken up right away especially since she had gotten Klaus's blood but the hybrid had assured her that it was just because Rose had vervain in her system slowing the blood down. Meredith pulled her little girl into her arms hugging her to reassure herself that everything was okay.

"I'm okay Mom," Rose said.

"I needed to make sure," Meredith said pulling back.

"What were you guys arguing about?" Rose asked looking at them both.

"Klaus won't let you come home," Meredith answered glaring at the hybrid.

"Mom stops that please. I told you that it was my choice and I choose to go with Klaus for the rest of the summer so please respect that," Rose pleaded to her mother.

"I don't want to lose you," Meredith said worried.

"You won't I promise," Rose reassured her mother hugging her.

Rose's words seemed to calm Meredith down enough to leave it alone though she still threatened Klaus and made him promise to keep Rose safe. Rose waved her mother goodbye as she pulled away in the backseat of a cab. She smiled at Klaus when he held up her bag and pushed her towards a black SUV where Stefan sat in the back seat his usual broody self. Klaus helped her get into the passenger seat and threw his bag into the trunk on his way to the driver side. Rose kept looking at Stefan as his forehead frowned and he had his arms crossed, he honestly looked like a pouting child. She looked at Klaus when he got into the car and pointed at Stefan asking silently what the hell his problem was only for Klaus to roll his eyes and smirk. Rose just laughed and settled in for the drive leaning her head against the window as she relaxed.

~Fell Girl~

Rose pounced in the passenger seat like an excited child when she saw that they had arrived in Chicago. She had always wanted to visit here and explore and shop around. She was now getting the chance thanks to Klaus to visit the city. She looked over to see Klaus smirking at her but this smirk seemed different more genuine then his usual smirks. Usually Klaus was smirking at some sinister plan or because he knew more than he said or just because he was being a jackass but the smirks that he gave Rose were open with feeling and it was something neither of them could explain just like they couldn't explain their connection. Klaus pulled to a stop outside Gloria's Bar and Rose stepped out still excited while Stefan looked annoyed and Klaus was his usual smirking self. Rose was thanking everything there was that she had showered before leaving and pulled on something other then shorts and a t-shirt.

"I think you look quite ravishing," Klaus said wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't look too bad yourself Nik," Rose said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Will you two stop?" Stefan asked growling.

"I don't know will you ever stop being an annoying asshole?" Rose asked sarcastically annoyed at the Salvatore.

"Ignore him love," Klaus stated glaring at Stefan as he pulled Rose into the bar.

Rose looked as Klaus walked over to an older black woman manning the bar. Stefan had a surprised look his face and she frowned at him but rolled her eyes as she took a step towards Klaus and the woman. She stopped when a picture caught her eye and saw that it was from, if she had to guess, the 20's or 30's and it was of Klaus and Stefan together. She looked back and forth between the two vampires, well one vampire and one hybrid and saw Klaus's smirk. It seemed that things were about to get very interesting and Rose was just going to enjoy the ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Rose sat in a stool at the bar while Stefan and Damon were off doing whatever it was that they were doing. Apparently Stefan didn't believe that he and Klaus had been friends back in the 20's because he was a ripper. That was the thing that always annoyed Rose about Stefan. She didn't know him that well but while it was true that Klaus told him the only way to save Damon was his blood and Damon was only getting that if Stefan came with him as the ripper Stefan still had his free will and did not have to agree. Also Stefan had been a ripper before so it wasn't like Klaus made him into one the hybrid merely manipulated the younger vampire which was still wrong but it wasn't all Klaus' fault. It was like Stefan didn't see that he needed take responsibility for his actions not blame everything on Klaus.

"Gloria," a familiar voice greeted to the bar owner.

"Damon Salvatore," Gloria greeted back.

Rose froze in her seat because that had been the man that had kidnapped her and knocked her head in a couple of times. She wasn't so much afraid, she was a little bit, but no she was pissed because it was Stefan's brother that had almost killed her. She growled and turned to face him and saw him smirk at her.

"You almost killed me," Rose said pointing a finger at him.

"Almost sweetheart though I could finish the job if you wanted," Damon warned leaning towards her.

"Not in my bar Damon now leaves that girl alone," Gloria ordered.

Rose sighed in relief when the vampire listened and she tuned out everything else. She vaguely heard Gloria send Damon away for a minute and she was frustrated because she knew he would be back and she didn't like it so she decided to leave instead without a word to the witch. Rose put the bag over her shoulder when she looked up only to come face to face with the woman that had kidnapped her twice, Katherine Pierce.

"What the hell do you want?" Rose asked pissed off at seeing her.

"I'm a vampire sweetie," Katherine said with a smirk.

"That's funny coming from you since you kidnapped me twice but you see I'm not afraid of you. Besides the last time you kidnapped me with Damon Salvatore, Klaus ended up finding you and almost killing you," Rose stated crossing her arms.

"I may have kidnapped you but I don't want you dead," Katherine said with a strange look on her face.

"I don't care Katherine. I'm on Klaus' side and I always will be so stop trying to kill him and leave it alone," Rose said walking around her and praying to whatever god existed that she wouldn't follow.

The Gods must have been in her favor because Katherine did not follow her at all. Rose was relieved about that because she didn't know what she would have done otherwise. Rose traveled around the city to different shops and even had some good Chicago food before her phone went off she answered already knowing who it was.

"Love your not at Gloria's," Klaus said but Rose could hear the hint of annoyance.

"Well that vampire Damon Salvatore was annoying me," Rose said rolling her eyes, "Also what is with that woman Katherine? I mean first she kidnaps me not once but twice and now she's saying she doesn't want to kill me. I mean when I told her to shove it and that I was on your side she about had an aneurysm. I'm rambling which means you need to interrupt or something like now."

"Where are you?" Klaus asked his voice sounding lighter.

"Um, Giordano's," Rose answered wondering why he was asking.

"Wait for me," Klaus ordered her.

Rose sighed exasperated and once again annoyed but at least with Klaus she could deal with that annoyance. He was probably upset that she had left and then pissed about Katherine and Damon. At least Rose could say that she told Katherine to shove it and chose him. She continued to eat her pizza or pie as they called it and waited for the notorious hybrid to arrive. Twenty minutes later she was ready to give up on waiting and just start walking when a voice whispered in her ear startling her.

"Hello love," Klaus said and Rose gasped because she hadn't heard him and his lips were touching her ear and it was enough for her heart to start doing summersaults.

"About time Nik," Rose said getting her breathing under control as she stood and Klaus smirked as he grabbed her hand.

"Time for you to meet someone," Klaus said pulling her along.

"Who?" Rose asked curious.

"My little sister," Klaus said causing Rose to stop dead in her tracks and she saw Klaus turn to her annoyed as he waited.

"You have a little sister?" Rose asked surprised.

"Yes I do and until recently she was daggered," Klaus said trying to pull her along.

"Hey hold up mister. You do know your sister is going to be pissed off about being daggered right? I mean I'm not trying to tell you what to do but all of your siblings who you have daggered have the right to be pissed about it. I don't know why you did it but that doesn't change that it's wrong. Don't give me that look Nik because I'm on your side. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Katherine I am on Team Klaus which means even if I don't agree with what you do I will always be by your side. I'm not going to agree with you all the time Klaus I'm my own person. Oh my god I'm going to meet your sister. What if she doesn't like me? She's going to need clothes and now I'm rambling and you need to just shut me up now," Rose continued knowing that when she was nervous she rambled and wanted him to stop her.

Rose just didn't expect him to shut her up the way he did. Instead of telling her be quiet or growling at her Klaus pulled her into a kiss that sent sparks through her body. Rose gasped as Klaus' tongue invaded her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped her hair and took control. The kiss just confirmed that there was a connection between the two of them and she knew that things were going to change between the two of them she just didn't know how yet.

* * *

**Note please that if you offer criticism make it good please. Don't tell me you don't like the way the story is going and then leave it at that. Offer advice or tell me what I could change. I've had someone say oh this don't make sense...okay how? How do I fix it? offer something more than that please otherwise I'm not going to listen. Also if you don't like the story don't read it simple as that people. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Rebekah looked at the girl her brother was so infatuated with and was a little jealous. She was good looking, fierce, didn't take Nik's crap and it hurt a little. Though the girl had gotten on her good side when she knocked Klaus upside the head for being mean to her. Rebekah could also see the way that the two of them looked at each other and she knew that her brother was in love. A tiny part of her wanted to be mean and drive the girl away but the other part wanted to befriend her so she went with that one instead.

"I know Klaus is a dick and he deserves everything you do but please don't bring me into it," Rose said.

"You say you're on his side but yet you are okay with me getting back at him," Rebekah said confused and suspicious.

"Girl he daggered you for about a hundred years all because you fell in love though I do have to say that Stefan is not a good choice he is broody and annoying. Rebekah you have the right to be pissed off at Klaus but at the same time I mean he does care even if he claims not to," Rose explained.

"Yes well he has a funny way of showing it," Rebekah said as Rose handed her some clothes, "I'm surprised that he handed you his card and let you go shopping alone with me."

"That's because I told him if he didn't I wouldn't let him kiss me again though I'm pissed a little about that. Your brother did that out of no where well I mean it wasn't out of no where but still and now he doesn't want to talk about it just ignore it which is not happening. Sorry I ramble and I really don't mean to," Rose said as she turned away trying not to annoy the vampire.

"Well I don't have friends because of that wanker Klaus so I guess we can be friends," Rebekah said taking the clothes and wanting to give the girl a chance.

Rose smiled as she pushed the blonde Original towards the changing room while she found some things for herself. She didn't really like expensive stuff and liked American Eagle better than any store so she figured that she would just shop for clothes later but she did find a cute black lace dress that she liked. Rose had a feeling that Rebekah just wanted to have a girlfriend so that is what she was going to be whether Klaus liked it or not.

~Fell Girl~

Klaus sat in the chair as he waited for Rose to come back. He heard the door open and saw her walk in with one bag but the way she looked at him told the hybrid that she wanted to talk. Klaus didn't know what it was about this girl that was changing him so much, she wasn't even trying to change him, but he wanted her, he wanted to keep her and have her forever. He had never done love before nor was he one for talking though it seemed there were many things about him that were changing.

"What was that kiss?" Rose asked standing in front of him.

"I know you wanted it darling," Klaus said with a smirk and both of them knew it was a way to hide.

Rose glared at him as she sat in Klaus' lap, knees on either side of him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She needed to test something, a theory if you will and this was the best way to do it. Rose grinded down against Klaus causing a gasp to escape her lips and Klaus to growl.

"Why are we connected Klaus? What is this? Do you even want me for more than to just sleep with?" Rose demanded.

"If all I wanted was someone to sleep with I could find anyone love," Klaus growled pulling her closer to him and gripping her hair so tight it caused her head to arch leaving her neck exposed as he placed a kiss there, "If I wanted a blood bag I would have already done it."

Rose knew that Klaus spoke the truth and she felt bad about making it seem like an accusation. Klaus kept his mouth against her pulse point and sighed. This girl meant something to him and he didn't know what she was to him though he could hear his wolf at the back of his mind trying to say something but he couldn't make it out. Rose pulled back on Klaus' blonde curls and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and nipped her bottom lip causing her to whimper and grind down into Klaus.

"We should stop," Rose whispered out of breath.

"Why is that love?" Klaus asked getting defensive.

"We should stop because we still don't understand what it is between us and I don't want to have either of us forced into anything we don't want not that I don't want you because I do. We should explore this and find out more about what is going on with us," Rose reasoned.

"We'll do it your way for now love," Klaus said understanding her reasons and finding it to be smart though he didn't know how much longer he could hold off from having her so he knew he needed to find answers soon.

~Fell Girl~

Meredith was sitting on her couch with a glass of wine and watching the first season of Prison Break. Rose had gotten her into the show and now she was addicted. She frowned when she heard a knock at the door and put the glass down on the table as she slowly walked over to answer the door. She sighed when she saw him because the last time she had seen him was about sixteen and a half years ago when he told her he was married and left.

"Meredith," he said.

"James," she said getting lost in his grey eyes.

"We need to talk," he stated though that just annoyed Meredith.

"What pray tell do we need to talk about?" Meredith demanded to know.

"We can talk about the fact that I have a daughter. After that we can talk about the real reason I left and then we are going to talk about why the hell my daughter is with the Original hybrid," James said stepping into Meredith's space.

Meredith was shocked, confused, and well she was feeling a lot of things. It didn't help that she still loved him, despite the fact he was ten years her senior and that him being here caused old feelings to be dredged up. The the thing that confused her was how he knew about Klaus or that he was a hybrid because James knowing that meant that he knew about the supernatural and him being back was going to change everything.

* * *

**We are one step closer to figuring Rose out. Although some people might be able to take a few guesses. Also James will be played so to speak by Jim Caviezel. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

James Reese was a man who had done many things in his life that were wrong and he hurt people but the one person he regretted hurting was Meredith. He had met Meredith when he was twenty five and she was sixteen though he hadn't known she was sixteen. Meredith had told him that she was eighteen and in her first year of college. He fell in love with her quickly because he knew what she was to him, she was his mate. James was a Guardian which meant that he watched over the supernatural world and guarded it from threats that would potentially end the whole of the supernatural race. Two months after he met Meredith he had been backed into a corner by a powerful sorceress, Morgana, who used a spell that stated if he touched Meredith she would die. To protect her James lied to her and then left not knowing she was pregnant. A month ago Morgana had died and in doing so revealed, while gloating, that he had a daughter and Meredith hated him. Looking at her now as she stood against the kitchen counter he knew that was true he just hoped that she would let him explain. The problem was that her clothing which was black shorts and a dark blue cami left little to imagination and made him want her all the same.

"You said we had to talk," Meredith said arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I left," James apologized hating that he had hurt her.

"You were married and you choose," Meredith said simply to his apology trying not to let him in.

"It's a lot more complicated than that Mere," James said stepping closer but stopping when he saw her tense up.

"Then explain it to me James," Meredith ordered.

"I'm a Guardian, a watcher of the supernatural world. I met you and everything changed so did my purpose. A sorceress didn't like that so she did a spell that stated if I so much as touched you then you died. To protect you I lied about being married, I'm not and the spell broke a month ago when Morgana died. I'm sorry," James explained walking until his arms had trapped her against the counter.

Meredith didn't want to believe him and she wanted to deny any feelings she still had for James but seeing him here now in a suit ruined that plan. Hearing what he had to say she wanted to be angry with him for making that choice for her but then Meredith realized that if positions had been reversed she would have done the same thing. James was no match for a sorceress especially once she had already cast a spell so as angry as she wanted to be Meredith couldn't because him doing this meant that he loved her.

"Damn you James," Meredith said.

She saw James open his mouth to say something but before he could she pulled him to her and kissed him. Meredith felt everything come back including her feelings and sighed when he cupped her face and took control of the kiss. James sighed as he finally wrapped himself around his mate taking everything about her in. Her hair was longer and her body had filled out in all the right places. He didn't want this to go too far because she deserved better than that and besides they had issues they still needed to work through before that should happen. All that mattered now was that he was with his mate once again and she was giving him another chance.

~Fell Girl~

Rose sighed as she watched Klaus look at Stefan in suspicion. On one hand Rose could understand that Stefan loved Elena and would do anything for her on the other though she was upset that he did because he was trying to trick an Original which was not a smart thing to do. It didn't help that Katherine was planning on awaking Mikael who would kill all the vampires in existence. Rebekah was just leaning back a drink in hand while she watched everything unfold.

"Nik can I talk to you?" Rose asked never once taking her eyes off of Klaus.

"Watch him sister," Klaus ordered as he dragged Rose out of the hotel and kept walking until they were in the lobby where Stefan wouldn't hear.

"I have a suggestion but you might not like it so please don't take this the wrong way," Rose pleaded.

"Fine," Klaus huffed because he saw the look in her eyes.

"I think that you should wake up your siblings. I mean together all of you can take down Mikael and finally live your lives without running every five seconds. Granted they will more than likely be mad at you but I mean I'm sure with Rebekah there you could get them to listen. I just don't want to lose you Nik so please just think about it," Rose said taking his face in her hands.

"I'll think about it love but you darling are going back to your mother," Klaus ordered and he saw the look in her eyes, "I need you safe."

Rose was surprised because him saying that meant he loved her or at the very least was falling for her. She nodded her head in agreement and then leaned up to kiss him. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and was thankful that she had agreed. If he was to take down Mikael as was needed he need her away from him because Rose was his weakness, she was the woman that he loved. Rose pulled away before it could go too far and looked into Klaus's blue eyes as she tried to see what he was feeling. She still found herself surprised by the open honesty that Klaus seemed to have with her and hoped that his family didn't destroy that or all that had been built between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

The Mikaelson family was finally reunited and undaggered. Klaus was not present which was unfortunate at least according to Kol and Finn though Elijah could not blame them. Since learning the truth about their mother's death all of them had been a little bit angry but it seemed their sister was taking everything in stride which confused Elijah if he was being honest then again she had been the only one besides him to never want to leave Niklaus.

"Is there a reason sister that you are not trying to kill Klaus?" Elijah asked finished the blood bag.

"Oh there is and it's going to be shocking to even you Elijah," Rebekah said arms crossed and a smirk on her face, a smirk that usually was on Klaus's face.

"Don't tell me Klaus fell in love especially since the bugger has been pestering all of us not to do that," Kol said and Rebekah had to stop and admire her older brother because he looked like Klaus in many ways though you could still see Elijah in him as well.

"He did with a very interesting girl that I quite like. She's feisty and she doesn't bow before Nik like he's a saint," Rebekah said remembering the fight the two of them had about his daggered siblings.

"_Klaus just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to agree with you. Rebekah has a right to be pissed at you. You daggered her for ninety years and you have the rest of your siblings daggered as well so of course she's pissed and I believe she has a right to be. That doesn't mean I'm not on your side," Rose yelled hands on her hips._

"_Then what does it mean Rose?" Klaus yelled back angry._

"_It means you are going to give your sister and I the credit card so we can go shopping. If you don't I'm not going to kiss you again," Rose said holding out her hand._

_Rebekah couldn't believe what she saw in her brother's eyes in that moment. Klaus was in love with the girl and she watched as he handed over the card instead of getting angry. The girl didn't bow before him or agree with him on everything but she still made it clear she was on his side. Rebekah hated that Nik's attention wasn't on her all the time anymore but after watching Rose Fell argue with her brother, she decided she wouldn't mind sharing the attention with her._

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol started talking about finding the girl and using her but Rose couldn't be compelled and she wasn't about to tell her brother where the girl was. Only Klaus and her knew and they weren't telling anybody anytime soon. Elijah on the other hand looked like he was thinking but not in the same way that Kol was which Rebekah was relieved about because her older brother lived up to the name he made for himself as noble though he could be even more deadly than Klaus if given the chance. She just hoped that they didn't go too crazy now that they were out of the coffins because they had to stop Mikael no matter what.

~Fell Girl~

Rose got off the bus expecting to find her mother waiting for her but instead saw Katherine Pierce and growled in annoyance. She tried to start walking away without even stopping to see her but the other girl was a vampire and instead flashed in front of her. Instead of seeing the usual smirk on her face Rose saw that she looked scared.

"What do you want?" Rose asked crossing her arms as she carried her bag.

"For you to hear me out," Katherine said needing her to know this information.

"You kidnapped me twice and you want me to listen," Rose said but then saw the look on her face, "Fine but make it quick."

"I took you the first time because I wanted you as leverage for Klaus to release me but he didn't know you and instead I was running once again. The second time was because I thought that if I had you that would be a good bargain but that didn't work too well. My point is that I just want my freedom Rose. You are one of the most special beings on this planet and all I want is to finally stop running after five hundred years. I was a scared girl and because I feared for my life I ran and paid dearly for it," Katherine explained.

"Look I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything. I'm not going to force Klaus to do anything but I get what you are saying. So just wait a few days and then come see me," Rose said wondering about what she meant by special but not wanting to deal with it at the moment.

Katherine narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl walk around her to sit on a bench. She wondered why the girl didn't demand answers about what she was but Katherine hadn't survived running for five hundred years by kicking a gift in the mouth. She was only a manipulative bitch because she needed to be to survive and Rose was willing to talk to Klaus which is further than even she had gotten. She strutted away as a plan formed in her head just in case Klaus didn't grant her freedom. That was the one rule about survival, always have at least three backup plans and after all she was Katherine Pierce.

~Fell Girl~

Meredith drove to the bus station nervously as she thought about the man waiting in her house to meet his daughter. It wasn't every day that you found out the man you loved lied to protect you and you discover your daughter is a powerful Guardian. Rose's eyes always reminded her of James mainly because of the eyes. James had blue-green eyes while her own were dark brown. Rose's eyes were a hazel-green more like James's eyes and while her facial features were mostly a copy of Meredith's own she still had enough of James in her to remind her of him every day. She loved her little girl but she didn't know how she was going to explain the situation and could only hope that Rose listened for once in her life instead of being the rebel she was. Little did she know how much her daughter's life was going to change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Rose sat in shock as she looked back and forth between her mother and father. She stopped her eyes meeting his as she contemplated everything. When she had arrived back home Rose had not been expecting to hear that her father left her mother because if he didn't she would die nor was she expecting to hear that she was some Guardian. Though being a Guardian did help to make sense of what was happening to her and Klaus, it meant they were mates.

"What does being a Guardian entail exactly?" Rose finally asked.

"You're not more freaked out?" her mother asked confused.

"I was kidnapped by a doppelganger not once but twice because of a connection I share to Klaus, the Original hybrid. Now I find out that I'm a Guardian. Of course I'm freaked out but given all the supernatural shit going on in the world it's not the worse thing someone can be told," Rose said rationally but still internally freaking out.

"It means you keep peace between all the supernatural beings and when you turn eighteen you receive powers from each of them without the downfall. Also when you meet your mate you age like they do," her father explained.

"So that's why you were able to age still after meeting mom?" Rose asked seeing that he had aged.

"Yes it is. My mate is human so while I still have the same abilities vampires, werewolves and witches do I am now mortal. You are different though Rose. From what you've told me Klaus is your mate and he's a hybrid. The only thing that can kill him is the white oak tree. This means that when you come of age at eighteen you will become essentially an Original," he explained calmly.

"Just wonderful. I need air," Rose said getting up and walked out the door before they could say something.

James sighed because while she had freaked out and ran, Rose still handled it better than he had. He saw Meredith's concerned look and wrapped his arm around her in comfort which she took. He was at least relieved that she hadn't turned him away like she easily could have, instead she was giving him a second chance. He closed his eyes knowing that Rose would have to start training, especially because being the mate of the Original hybrid put her in even more danger.

~Fell Girl~

Rose sat on the swing and kicked the dirt below her as her mind tried to process everything she had been told. It wasn't that she hated having Klaus as a mate, that was the only part of all this that made sense, it was that it was so much to take in. She didn't really mind being immortal either, though she would have to get more information on that. The problem so to speak that instead of being a plain, loner girl she was now a Guardian which is what caused her to be freaked out.

"You aren't very good at hiding Katherine," Rose said and looked over to see Katherine strut out from behind the tree but instead of her usual smirk she was concerned.

"You should be more careful," Katherine stated coming to lean against the swingset pole.

"You knew about me didn't you?" Rose asked.

"Yes I did that and much more," Katherine said mysteriously.

"Just tell me Katherine or I won't help you get your freedom," Rose yelled frustrated with secrets.

"Did you know that you have the blood of my little sister running through your veins?" Katherine asked shocking her.

"What? But I thought your whole family had been killed?" Rose asked shocked.

"My little sister was away at the time with my daughter when they were slaughtered. I would have went back for her but I knew it was too dangerous so I let her be. She ended up marrying a wonderful man, who turned out to be much more. I made a promise to myself to make sure her line didn't end," Katherine said and Rose saw the true emotion in the vampire's eyes. Katherine wasn't cold or heartless she was a girl who didn't want to die so she ran. She deserved a second chance at life, to live without looking over her shoulder.

"I'll try to help you get your freedom but I need you help," Rose said taking a deep breath.

"You want me to help make sure you survive to your eighteenth birthday," Katherine stated a small smirk forming on her face.

"Yes my father told me that I will become immortal like an Original so I can be with my mate but only once I turn eighteen. Klaus has enemies more powerful than you and I just need help okay," Rose said sighing.

"Rose Fell you have a deal," Katherine said sounding like she was enjoying this way too much.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and I are going to be good friends?" Rose asked with a laugh.

That question was the truth though. Rose was unusual growing up and that continued on even now. She saw every side of a story and she didn't look at things like they were black and white. She also held everyone by the same standards, it was one of the reasons she didn't like Stefan. Stefan acted like Klaus and everybody else were monsters for drinking human blood but one drop and he turned into a ripper. She didn't like hypocritical people like that and maybe that was just one of her gifts as a Guardian she didn't know but she wasn't going to change for anyone. Looking at Katherine, Rose saw more than the girl that had destroyed the Salvatore brothers, she saw a girl who ran for fear of her life and had been running since. She saw a girl who had her child taken from her despite her protests and she saw a girl that wanted to be free. Maybe if Katherine received her freedom she would finally find love, happiness, something everybody deserved no matter who they were and Rose was going to make sure it happened Klaus be damned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

James stood in the hallway looking in on Rose who was sat in the living room on her phone. Rose had been able to convince her parents to give Katherine a chance and let the vampire stay with them for protection. Meredith had been hesitant but apparently once Rose got an idea into her head she didn't back down from it. There were many things that he had been afraid of but trying to talk to a daughter he didn't know was actually terrifying for him.

"You can come sit down," she said surprising him.

"I would ask how you knew I was there but I'm sure my nervousness gave it away," James said confidently as he sat down across from her.

"Sure but there was also the breathing which is different than my mother's or Katherine's plus the fact that your footsteps were different as well, heavier," Rose said with a smirk looking up from her phone.

James took a moment to take that in knowing from the look on her face that she was telling the truth. Hearing this gave him hope that his daughter would take to being a Guardian better than he had when he learned the truth though he was still a little suspicious of the hybrid but he knew he didn't have a right to say anything about that.

"Are you going to talk or just sit there looking pretty?" Rose asked surprising him.

"So I'm sorry if the whole Guardian thing was a big shock," James started not knowing what else to say to her and he hated it, hated what Morgana had forced him into.

"In a way it really wasn't but at the same time it was. I mean I felt connected to Klaus so I knew something was up plus I felt this weird feeling that I needed to keep peace or something. Though finding out your father actually wasn't an asshole but left because he was forced to was a little shocking but relieving at the same time. In essence I think it's on the fence right now," Rose said truthfully. She had wanted to hate him but after hearing everything she couldn't because he left to protect the woman he loved.

"You know you should stop blaming yourself," Rose stated standing up, "You left to protect us, well my mom anyway and that is something you should hold onto. Goodnight Dad."

James felt a surge of warmth run through him at those words and he watched as his daughter walked away. Rose was smart that was for sure and the way she looked at every situation from every viewpoint before forming an opinion showed just how capable she was as a Guardian. He knew he would have to train her, harshly, but he felt that maybe she would be able to handle all that life would throw at her. James decided to reserve the judgement of Klaus until later when he met the hybrid. For now he would spend time with the two loves of his life and prepare for what was coming.

~Fell Girl~

Elijah knew that he spoke for each of his siblings when he was shocked at the progress Klaus had made. Their brother had taken his punishment in stride and when he explained his reasoning for daggering them as well as killing mother they forgave him. Elijah knew that he as well as his siblings carried guilt over not helping Klaus sooner from Mikael. Each of them wanted to meet this girl, Rose, how had caused such a dramatic change in the hybrid and each of them knew that she was his mate from the way Rebekah told it. Klaus flounce into the room looking like a pouting child as he beckoned Kol to go out with him and Elijah sighed knowing that he would need to follow or else this would end badly for everybody involved.

"What has you in a mood dear brother?" Kol asked with a smirk wanting to annoying his older brother since he was the one to dagger him.

"Katerina Petrova is what has me in a mood," Klaus growled storming out of the house they had acquired.

"What does the doppelganger vampire whore have to do with this?" Kol said seeming to forget about Elijah's feelings for while said vampire felt himself stiffen at Katherine's name.

"Apparently Rose has asked me to give her freedom though she did say it was my choice. I gave it and right now I really hate the way this bloody connection is making me feel," Klaus growled his eyes flashing as he got into the car, his brothers getting in as well.

"Niklaus it would be wise of you to not do something senseless and ruin everything you have with this girl," Elijah tried to say calmly.

"I am not taking orders from you and I would never hurt her brother," Klaus said annoyed.

Elijah stayed silent as he sat in the back of the car as Klaus drove. His head filled with thoughts of Katerina despite his best efforts to vanquish them. He loved the girl still to this day but he would not let himself become a puppet to her schemes again nor would he be fooled into believing that there was good in her anymore. Though it was curious to know that Rose, Klaus' mate, had vouched for her in a way by pleading for her life. The more he heard about this Rose girl the more he wanted to meet her to see what it was about her that drew his brother in and also to check if she really was worthy though he was not the best judge of character. Elijah had already failed his brother once he wasn't going to fail him again so yes he would be checking to make sure that this Rose was acceptable for him because the siblings would need to be united if they were to take down Mikael once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Rose let out a grunt when she found herself thrown on the ground with a hand around her throat. Katherine and her had in fact become great friends but something that Rose admired was the fact that the vampire didn't lighten up on her just because of this fact. Rose had nearly given up because she thought that she would never learn but Katherine had reassured her that despite constantly losing she was improving and lasting longer than she had before which was a good thing.

"Lasted longer that time," Katherine told her pulling her up to stand.

"I feel like a fucking failure. I mean I can't even beat you," Rose grumbled annoyed because she was supposed to be this Guardian but yet she couldn't fight.

"Rose it isn't always about physical strength sometimes it's about being smarter, strategic. Always drink vervain daily as well as wear it, never specifically invite anybody in and if all else fails run. I know those options suck but when you are human they work pretty well. Besides you lasted fifteen minutes against me Rose and trust me when I say that is a good thing. You should know that I never give compliments unless they are truly deserved," Katherine reassured wondering when she had started accumulating friends.

"I know," she said knowing that her friend was right about what she said.

"Also here's another piece of advice. Sometimes when someone is stronger than you to beat them you have to bend so you don't break," the vampire offered knowing it had worked for her a couple of times, "I would get your father to teach you as well because as a human he knows the best way to fight the supernatural."

"No I mean I am lasting longer each time it's just a little bit of strength I need to get. I'm going to go for a run," Rose said.

"Not alone you are. I'll follow I don't need Klaus killing me because you get hurt. I happen to like freedom so I'm not screwing this up," Katherine told her in no uncertain terms.

Rose rolled her eyes but the vampire had been telling the truth. Klaus didn't like when his things got hurt or broken and he considered Rose his. She should have found herself annoyed at this but he was her mate and she loved him. Besides even Rebekah had told her that the hybrid treated her better than he sometimes treated his own siblings. Rose had mostly been a loner growing up, a bookworm so finding herself with two female friends who were in fact vampires was a little surprising to her. Then again ever since being introduced to the supernatural many things had happened so she was getting use to these so called weird things.

~Fell Girl~

Klaus pulled into the driveway of his mate's house and nearly grumbled like a child knowing he would have to see Katerina Petrova. He refused to call her by her new name but he also still wanted to strangle her for screwing shitup for her. Rose had tried to make him see it from her point even using Rebekah as an example. He had to admit that the tactic had been the thing to make him grant the vampire doppelganger freedom. Just because she was granted freedom didn't mean he had to like her but for Rose he would at the very least attempt to tolerate her. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Meredith Fell.

"Klaus," she greeted arms crossed.

"Meredith," he said back also crossing his arms having a feeling he would be getting talk to before let inside.

"You are not touching a hair on Katherine's head. Also Rose's father is back, he left without little choice which I'm sure she has explained and he is a Guardian. He may be human so that he can live out his days with me but he has no problem hurting you if you harm Rose or me," Meredith warned eyes narrowing.

"I understand," Klaus told her wanting to yell about how he was a hybrid but this was Rose's mother so he wasn't going to push her buttons just yet.

"Good you can come in. Rose is out with Katherine but you can wait here so those two can have their girl time," Meredith ordered leaving no room for argument.

The hybrid growled a little but not at Meredith. He was a little upset that his mate and the doppelganger were friends but also knew he could not do anything about it. He sighed figuring that he would have to wait for the two of them to get back and if they took too long he could just send Elijah after them.

~Fell Girl~

Rose laughed at the amount of bags that her and the doppelganger carried. The vampire had insisted on a showers for them both and a shopping trip afterwards so here Rose was with her hair in a side braid, light blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and only black v-neck with Katherine walking beside her looking just as hot. If Rose was a lesbian she would so go for the vampire but nonetheless Klaus was it for her and the only person to make her aroused lately.

"Okay so now for food," Katherine said knowing Rose was hungry having not eaten since this morning with they started working out.

"Oh my god yes!" Rose exclaimed in excitement.

The heat in Tuscaloosa, Alabama was starting to get to her and she was glad that her workout had been this morning but she had not had anything to eat since six in the morning. Add in working out, showering, shopping it was no surprise that Rose was starving. She pulled Katherine, well more like told her where they were going, to Mugshots Grill and Bar, her favorite place here.

"Hey Rose!" the waitress, Carla greeted. "It's been a while since you and your mom have been in here. You two use to live in this place."

"Oh don't worry very soon we will be once again," Rose joke sitting down in the booth and sending Katherine a look not to mess with the staff.

"What can I get you two ladies?" Carla asked.

"I will have Nana's Chicken Salad Sandwich without cheese and a huge side of fries and a coke," Rose answered already knowing the menu without looking.

Katherine ended up ordering the Parmesan Chicken Marinara pasta dish and it was a good choice, then again Rose liked everything in here. She opened her mouth to say something only to see the vampire tense like she was afraid and Rose turned to see Rebekah with another man wearing a suit. She knew that this had to be Elijah because Katherine had told her that the only one she feared just as much as she feared Klaus was his brother and the one she loved, Elijah. Rose sighed knowing that their lunch just got ten times more interesting already.

* * *

**This story is one of the ones that is safe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to make a note. I may make Caroline a villain in some of my stories but never have I thought that she deserved the torture that Damon put her through. It is disgusting that anyone could think that abuse like that is okay and if anybody leaves a comment like that on my story then I will delete and you can go to hell if you think that and unfollow me. Abuse, rape, and torture of any kind is wrong no matter what.**

* * *

**Thirteen**

Rose squeezed her friend's hand knowing that the vampire had feelings for Elijah and she wished that her friend could get her own happy ending but this was reality and unlike in fairy tales there was no fairy godmother around to make things better, a girl had to fight for it herself. She saw the way that Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the doppelganger and she was not getting in the middle of this. Katherine had a right to run all those years ago and if Rebekah had been in the doppelganger's situation then she would do the same thing.

"Bekah you are my friend but so is Kat here so if you can't be civil then get out," Rose ordered sending her a look then looking at Elijah, "the same goes for you."

"As long as I don't have to be best friends with her then I don't care," Rebekah said with a sigh knowing that it was wrong for being angry with the girl for running to save her life but she loved her brothers.

"I don't want to be friends with you anyway blondie," Katherine growled crossing her arms and looking across at Rose to make sure she understood that she was only doing this for her.

"I must say it is a shock to meet a woman that my brother is so infatuated with," Elijah told the young girl sitting down next to his Katerina and trying to ignore the fact that he wanted to turn to her, to pull her in his arms.

"You know you act like your brother is a monster but the truth is that everybody has a monster in them. For years, hell for centuries he was abused, tortured, and chased by a man he thought to be his father. Maybe he is a monster but I don't care because I love him and he is my mate so deal with it," Rose said giving the suited Original a look.

Elijah took a moment to admire the woman that was his brother's mate. The girl, Rose, had brownish-red hair and hazel eyes. She was about the same height as Katerina making her only about five feet five inches give or take but he also saw the slight resemblance between the woman he loved and always would and the young woman his little brother loved. He saw out of the corner of his eyes the protective look that Katherine got and knew that somehow this girl was related to her but he wasn't going to dig into it at the moment because Rose has just proven to him that she was right for his brother.

"I believe that we will not have a problem at all Ms. Fell," Elijah told her admiring that she had stood up for Niklaus to him because it was the least his brother deserved after everything.

"Just so we are clear about something, I may not agree with Klaus but I love him and I will always stand by his side. Don't get me wrong I will tell him like it is but I won't turn against him because I disagree with him about something like everybody else does," Rose told him coldly remembering the tale of the suited Original trying to kill his brother and then smiled at Katherine reassuringly.

"Don't give me that look Rose we are still training. I don't care if your mate is here, you need to learn how to survive until you're eighteen and gain your inheritance," Kat stated trying to ignore the fact that the man she loved was sitting beside her.

"Wait!" Rebekah ordered confused, "Inheritance?"

"Looks like Klaus is still keeping secrets," Katherine said jokingly making sure Rose understood that and the girl rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Basically I am or will be a Guardian. When a Guardian meets and completes a bond with their mate they will then become whatever they are so to speak. I mean my father was forced to leave my mother and I because of a powerful sorceress but that is pretty much finished. He is now human because my mother is human and that won't change unless my mom becomes a vampire. Now Klaus is a hybrid so while I will be a Guardian, someone able to defeat all supernatural creatures and keep peace I will also be immortal. The only way I will die is if my mate dies," Rose whispered not wanting the whole restaurant to hear her.

"You need to get home it seems," Katherine revealed with a laugh looking at her phone and seeing the questioning gazes of the vampires at the table.

"Why?" Rose asked confused but knew it couldn't be bad if her friend was laughing.

"Because your mother has just texted me to inform us that Klaus is and this is a direct quote, being an annoying brat so tell my daughter to get her ass home so he will shut up before I knock him upside the head," Katherine laughed knowing that Meredith would do it too.

"Shit my mom will die if she does that," Rose said startled but started laughing because it was something her mother did.

Rebekah was confused because they were laughing. She wanted to meet the woman who would dare talk about her brother like that. The only reason Rose got away with it was because of their bond but Meredith must be quite feisty then again Rose was as well. Elijah was also of the same mind and wanted to meet a woman who would have the gall to stand up to his little brother. Many of times his brother thought himself to be weak when that was not the case but at the same time he could be a prat so while he also wanted to be there to stop this woman from dying he also wanted to see someone stand up to his brother and live. Little did they know the danger they were in.

~Fell Girl~

A woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes stood preparing to put her plans into motion. She looked at the vampire standing beside her and rolled her eyes at him. He only wanted to do this for vengeance which while a good reason was quite silly in her opinion because there was more to life than vengeance.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" the vampire asked his eyes flashing in anger.

"I am as sure as I can be. I am not a seer like my dear little sister was but I know it will work. The problem is that it might not work to our advantage," the woman revealed.

"It better work Morgause," the vampire threatened making her narrow her eyes.

"I am not powerful like my sister or Emrys but I will not be threatened by you. I can crush you if I so choose to and the only thing I can say is that this will change the girl. I cannot tell you how though," Morgause told him making him fall to his knees in pain.

While the blonde sorceress and the vampire were plotting to destroy a young girl and a certain hybrid there was another watching who was not going to let that happen. He opened his eyes and knew that while he could not change everything he could change some things. He was the reason that Guardians existed and they descended from his line. He had failed his friends but he was not going to fail his kin. Evil would not win and his kin would not die like Morgause wanted them too. He just didn't know what would change because fate was a fickle thing.

* * *

**I got the writing bug again guys. So I will be updating stories as much as I can before this dies out. Also can anybody guess who the vampire helping Morgause is? What about the man that is going to try to stop them? The first one to take a correct guess can help create a character for me to put in my story that Kol will end up with. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Rose stepped inside the house expecting Klaus to be losing it and her mother to be yelling but she paused shocked at what she saw. Klaus was talking with her father, discussing art while her mother cooked dinner. She heard Katherine mutter something in Bulgarian and she shook her head wondering if it was the apocalypse. Her brown eyes met Klaus' blue ones and he smirked at her to which she just smiled.

"Hey," she greeted surprised there was no bloodshed.

"It seems your father and mate get along," her mother said with a raised eyebrow.

"Good to know," she stated not knowing what else to say to that

"Pack a bag love we are spending some time together," Klaus told her leaving no room for argument.

Rose was curious but she could see the look on his face so she didn't ask any questions. She sent a look towards Katherine who smirked at her and she headed upstairs with the vampire following her. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it since she knew Klaus would be able to hear her and she was nervous about what was going to happen. She gave the vampire a look when she started throwing lingerie in her duffel as well as some sexy clothes.

"Seriously?" She asked trying to hide that she was nervous.

"Oh yes," Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay," Rose said with a sigh.

Rose took her fully packed bag and headed down the stairs trying to ignore the fact that she was nervous. She saw the hybrid waiting for her and before she could say something like she wanted she let out a gasp of shock when Klaus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell Klaus?" She yelled trying to get out of his grip but it was useless.

"Quiet darling," he ordered picking up her bag.

"God dammit Klaus stop acting like a caveman," she tried to order.

"We'll be back in a couple of days," he told her parents and she grunted in annoyance.

Rose knew that she couldn't change anything or get loose so instead she decided to enjoy the view. He had a nice ass even though he was being a jackass right now. She felt the air hit her as he walked outside to his car and as soon as he dropped her on the ground she got inside the passenger seat without a word to him. If Klaus wanted to act like a stupid caveman then she would ignore him even if it was hard for her.

~Fell Girl~

Rose saw the hotel room and sighed as she felt her annoyance lessen by what she saw. There were flowers and her favorite candy in the room and she crossed her arms. She sighed and turned to face the hybrid looking into his blue eyes that seemed to half proud and half nervous which amused her slightly.

"I'm still pissed about the caveman act but thank you for this," she said walking towards him.

"You are quite welcome darling," he told her a smirk on his face.

"So why were you annoying my mother?" Rose asked curious to what it was that he said that pissedher off.

"I was merely telling what a wonderful woman she was to raise a daughter by herself especially since she was unmarried and still be a doctor," he told her and she looked at him like he was crazy because she knew that would not be enough to make her mother threaten to kill him.

"So what else are we going to do besides talk?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"Get ready darling we have a date," he told her leaning closer like he was going to kiss her then walked out of the room.

Rose took a deep breath trying to ignore the fact that she was nervous and she didn't even know what to wear on this date. She wanted more than kisses though that was for sure she just didn't know how to tell him really because he had a thousand years of experience and she had none. She unzipped her bag thanking Katherine when she saw a dark purple dress with flowers on it that had been packed for her and a pair of black black heeled ankle boots with a buckle on them that she loved. Maybe after the date she could tell him that she was ready but she didn't' know how that would pan out so she decided not to think about it for now.

~Fell Girl~

Katherine listened to her friend talk and actually felt for the girl. Rose was a virgin and on top of that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders considering what she was but then she had a mate in the form of thousand year old hybrid who had more experience than pretty much anybody on this earth. Normally she would tell of how good Klaus was in better but she knew that saying that would not make Rose feel any better.

"Rose wear the damn dress I packed in your bag with the boots," she ordered, "Then curl your hair since it looks better with waves than straightened, put on a little makeup and you'll be fine."

"I will not be fine and of course you would say that you're a five hundred year old vampire," Rose yelled into the phone and she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Моля, дайте ми търпение," Katherine whispered in Bulgarian before speaking in English once again, "Rose take a deep breath and a drink of something if that helps then get ready and relax."

"Okay I'm sorry but I swear if this goes wrong I am so blaming you," the teenager said before finally hanging up.

"And like that is anything new," Katherine stated with a roll of her eyes knowing that Rose didn't really mean it.

Katherine stood from the porch putting her phone in her back pocket. She had just turned to face the door when she felt the air move and his presence behind her. She closed her eyes trying to give herself strength to face him and knew that nothing would really prepare her. Katherine turned back around and found herself face to face with the one man she loved with all her soul. Elijah Mikaelson stood before her looking as good as he did all those years ago even better actually with his suit looking impeccable and his short hair suited him. She could tell that they were about to have a deep and meaningful conversation if the look on his face was anything to go by and the doppelganger couldn't help but feel like this was going to change everything completely.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

Elijah took in the sight of Katerina and found himself wanting to pull her into him but he had been hurt enough by the Petrova doppelgangers and while he could feel that this woman was the one for him he needed to talk to her first. He wondered how to start because all he wanted to do was take her but luckily he wouldn't have to figure that out since she spoke first.

"I know you want to talk so just do it," she ordered softly trying to keep her mask in place.

"You protect this girl but yet you wouldn't protect Elena Gilbert?" he asks curious behind the reason.

"I did not get pregnant by choice. I was raped and my older sister knew but did not say or do anything to help me. Rose is the descendant of my daughter and younger sister while Elena is descended from her," Katherine told him fury in her eyes, "Since all you want to talk about is Elena you can do it somewhere else."

Elijah watched frozen as the woman he loved stormed into the house and sighed running a hand over his face. He hadn't meant to ask that question but it just came out before he could stop it. He knew he should have questioned her past in a much better way but he didn't know how to and after years of being used by the doppelgangers he was tired of it all. He turned to see his sister looking at him with disapproving eyes and he knew then that he had been wrong because if Rebekah, someone who hated Katherine, could see that he shouldn't have asked the question then he knew he shouldn't have.

~Fell Girl~

Merlin knew what he had to do but he also knew that he needed help. The fates had spoken and while they would allow him to do something to help a child from his line they would not allow him to interfere directly not yet anyway. He walked through Avalon looking for a worthy soul to guard his child and had just been ready to give up when he saw him. The man himself was not outwardly powerful but he held a great one on the inside. He moved quietly to look over his shoulder and saw him watching over the Original hybrid.

"I hear that the Original hybrid is the one you watch," he spoke wanting to gouge his reactions.

"Yes," the man answered simply but he didn't sound cold he actually sounded defensive.

"Many say that he is a monster that shouldn't exist," Merlin told him sounding cold knowing it was needed.

"I am not a stupid man Merlin so do not act like it," the man growled his blue eyes flashing, "You know exactly who I am and the reason I watch Niklaus Mikaelson. He deserves what every other human, vampire, werewolf or witch deserves and that is a chance at true happiness and I won't let even you stop him from having that."

"Good," Merlin said with a smirk on his face his deep blue eyes flashing purple.

Ansel had not expected that reaction from the great wizard Merlin but he listened intently. He had watched over his son for centuries wishing he had the chance to go back so that he could hold his child in his arms and make sure he knew that he was not weak or unloved. Esther had lied to him and instead of insisting he had let it be, believing her when she told him that Niklaus was not his. He saw the monster that had been created from the abuse Mikael enforced but he never looked away because while he had wanted to change it he had also felt a great sadness knowing that the true reason for Klaus acting like he did was because he felt alone and unloved. He saw the bond between his son and Rose and refused to let anyone come between them so he took the deal without a second thought to himself.

~Fell Girl~

Rose laughed as she was thrown over the hybrid's shoulder and instead of being angry she was happy. The date had consisted of dinner at a little Italian place and then they went to a museum. Klaus had kept making comments about how wrong certain things were but otherwise he told her of the history behind everything. She honestly loved it but there was something underneath all the adventure. The tension between them was thick, so much so that it could be cut with a knife.

"You are not ruining my plans love," Klaus told her carrying her into the hotel.

"Fine but it better be good," she said trying not to sound excited and instead looked down to enjoy the view.

"I know that you are enjoying view but please stay interested for a little while longer," he ordered and though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking.

Rose kept quiet as he took her back to their room and walked in closing the door with his foot. She had to steady herself by putting her hands on his shoulders as she was set on her feet. She was unsteady on the heels hating them and turned to see roses on the bed as well as a selection of her favorite movies. She turned quickly but felt herself start to fall as the heel caught in the rug. She gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pick her up bridal style. Rose found herself unable to look away from his blue eyes as he carried her to the bed and set her down taking off her heels and throwing them.

"Careful," he spoke softly kissing her ankle causing her to shiver as arousal pooled in her belly.

"I am starting to remember why I hate heels," she said trying to steady her breathing.

"Why are you wearing them if you don't like them?" he asked moving to stand over her reaching for a movie but stopped when her hand caught his.

"I wanted to look nice for you," she admitted holding his hand tightly in her grasp.

"You look magnificent no matter what," he whispered.

Rose closed her eyes when she felt his free hand come to cup her cheek. His thumb ran soothing circles until they met her lips. She felt his thumb press down on her bottom lip and she tried to sit still leaning into his hand. She wanted him, needed him really but she knew it would hurt the first time like she had been warned. Not wanting to think about it Rose wrapped her free hand in Klaus' shirt and pulled moving them so that she was leaning back on the bed with him straddling her. She arched her head until finally their lips met softly.

"Rose you are treading a line," he warned her a growl in his voice.

"I'm ready," she told him making sure he understood.

"No going back," he warned giving her one last chance to stop.

"I don't want to go back," Rose said opening her eyes so she could see that his blue ones were now yellow with dark veins under his eyes.

If anything this look just made him that much more attractive and she could see the slight fear in his face that he would never voice. Rose moved her hands so that they were holding his face and she ran her thumbs along the veins causing him to shudder. She knew that this was going to be somewhat animalistic but she trusted him. Rose gasped when her mouth was taken by Nik like he was dying of thirst and he held her hands above her head. She moaned arching her waist and was met with Nik's arousal. He growled against her and she knew that there was no turning back for them not that she ever wanted too anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Rose woke up slowly to the sun shining through the window of the hotel room and when she turned over expecting to lay her head on Klaus' chest she felt an empty bed. Fearful she sat up pulling the sheet to wrap around her and looked around the room smiling when she heard the shower going. Sighing in relief she lay back on the bed remembering her first time and how powerful it felt.

_Lips kissed as bodies danced together becoming one. She gasped at the soft way he cradled her in his arms as he entered her taking her virginity and both were surprised there was no blood only pain. He moved so slow at first she was amazed at his control until finally she was ready for more. Their control quickly slipped as he moved faster the closer they both came to completion and she saw him looking down at her his eyes amber with dark veins under them. _

"_Go ahead," she whispered tangling her hand in his hair._

_She moaned out feeling his teeth pierce her neck and instead of pain she felt loved. The moment they came together she felt like she was finally whole. The mates curled up together in bed letting sleep claim them as their souls were finally whole. _

Rose smirked coming up with an idea and she stood from the bed. She was going to surprise her mate and have a repeat of last night. She would definitely need girl time with Katherine later and hopefully push the vampire doppelganger into talking with Elijah and doing something about her love life with him for now though she had a mate to take care of.

~Fell Girl~

James could feel it in the air and could feel the moment his daughter had bonded with her soul mate. He should have been angry or upset but he was just happy that she found someone to love her. He made so many mistakes in order to protect the woman he loved that he missed so much in the life of his child but no more. He smiled turning to head back inside when suddenly he felt darkness. It wasn't the darkness that made him feel like there was a threat but more the darkness he had felt with only one person before and that was Morgana. He fell to his knees in realization remembering that she had a sister just as powerful.

"James what is it?" Meredith asked kneeling down concerned for her mate.

"Something's coming and it's after our daughter. We have to warn her now," James said looking off far away.

Meredith froze in fear as she felt her heart constrict in her chest. She ran inside to her phone and picked it up hoping her daughter would answer. She screamed in frustration when Rose didn't answer. She felt James wrap his arms around her both of them concerned for their daughter but she still didn't answer. They heard footsteps and looked up to see Katherine in the kitchen looking concerned as well. James moved past her and Meredith didn't even hear what was being said only hoping that her daughter would be kept safe because she could not lose Rose.

~Fell Girl~

Rose laughed as Klaus set her down and was almost afraid to let her out of his sight. She understood but they were only checking out and there wasn't any danger she could see at the moment. She shook her head and pulled out her phone turning it on for the first time that night. She cursed seeing all the text messages and missed calls making her wonder what was going on that was so important. She made the fatal mistake of stepping outside to make a call.

"Sorry girl but I need to make your father pay and he wants the hybrid to pay as well," a voice spoke.

"What the hell?" she whispered turning.

Rose froze when she came face to face with a woman with cold eyes and blonde hair as well as man she knew well from her mate's memories. She hated this man for the way that he had abused and tortured Klaus for centuries for merely not being his son. Instead of blaming the whore that had actually cheated he had blamed a child that had not been responsible at all. She glared at him but before anything could be said he moved slamming her head into the concrete wall knocking her out cold.

~Fell Girl~

Klaus growled knowing something had happened and he knew his mate had been taken from him. He smelled Mikael's scent and he froze in fear and anger knowing what the man that had tortured him for so long would do if given the chance. He ran to Meredith's house and the moment he entered he saw the look on her face as well as her father's.

"Who took her?" he demanded to know.

"Morgana had a sister that was just as powerful as she was. Morgause wants revenge and she is even more sinister than Morgana. There is only one I know of that can truly defeat the witch and it's why I sent Katherine to him," James explained.

Klaus was not happy with trusting the life of his mate in the hands of Katherine Pierce and he growled. He slammed his hands against the wall in frustration feeling Rose's fear and he wished that Mikael did not make him so fearful or angry. He was not going to lose his mate no matter what and if that meant facing the man that had hurt him so much then so be it but it was this Morgause he needed to take care of and he just hoped that Katherine Pierce came through.

~Fell Girl~

Katherine hiked through the woods cursing the wizard for living out in the middle of nowhere. She stopped when she heard footsteps falling her and she moved quickly hiding behind a tree. The person seemed to slow down moving past where she stood and she lunged only to be slammed against the tree and look up into the eyes of Elijah Mikaelson.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked pushing him off and he moved off her.

"I came by to try to talk to you again and overheard the conversation you had with James so I decided to follow you," he answered wanting to help protect the life of his brother's mate.

"Just stay out of the way I have a life to save," the doppelganger warned.

"It's a good thing that I can help with that though I can't interfere directly so I suggest you listen well," a voice said and they turned to face Merlin.

The wizard surprised them all because they had been expecting an old man but found a young one instead. They were surprised by what they heard and looked at each other knowing that Klaus would not like that but it was the only way to save Rose's life so he would just have to be angry afterwards because the fate of the world rested in the hands of Rose and without her they were doomed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

_Rose looked around her wondering where she was. She remembered seeing Mikael and that woman then nothing. She sighed because something must have happened she just wondered what because knowing her mate he was going crazy at this point in time and again she had no clue what was going on. _

"_You are here to see the beginning of it all," a voice spoke._

"_What do you mean?" she asked turning to face a man with purple eyes._

"_I mean that many centuries ago my friend, a prince, was misguided and I had to protect him from danger on all sides. As the years passed his sister lost her way and became the most evil woman that could ever exist," the man spoke making her realize just who he was._

"_You're Merlin," she guessed._

"_Yes I am Merlin Emrys the last Dragon lord and you my dear are one of my descendants. The journey to what is happening now is long and the answers to all your questions about why including why Klaus Mikaelson will be answered in time as the story unfolds beginning to end my dear," Merlin warned her._

_Rose wondered what the meaning was behind his words but she didn't have time to contemplate as the memories started playing out. She couldn't help but think that this was just some ploy to distract her from the fact that she was going to die. In all honesty she didn't care at this point because it was better than suffering and waiting to be rescued._

~Fell Girl~

Katherine stood behind Elijah knowing that if it had not been for him then Klaus would be killing her right now. She knew the answer was not what any one had been hoping for but Merlin had warned it was important that they followed it otherwise Rose would die. She didn't blame Klaus for being angry but he was acting like it was all her fault and it wasn't. She kept quiet hoping that James as well as Elijah could help de-escalate the situation.

"I was there as well brother and I heard what Merlin said. I believe him when he says we must wait and if you want Rose to live then you need to listen," he said pushing.

"How do you expect me to find this easy?" he asked his eyes amber.

"It's not easy Klaus. My daughter is missing and I know her life is in danger but the greatest wizard of all time has told us to trust in him and we have no choice but to listen because he has no reason to want my daughter dead," James said rubbing a hand over his head.

"Why?" Meredith surprised him by asking wanting to know where he got his confidence.

"Merlin watched as his best friend, King Arthur fell in love with Guinevere and had children. Unfortunately his sister, Morgana La Fey, went crazy with dark magic and she pushed to end everything and everyone. Merlin had found love with Freya but she died in childbirth leaving him to take care of their daughter. To save those he loved he bestowed his daughter as well as all their descendants with a gift. Rose and I are Merlin's only living descendants so no he will not let her die," James answered surprising them all.

Klaus stormed up the stairs without saying another word as the story James told was left to process through them. The hybrid believed the words James spoke because he could tell they were the truth but it did not help him deal with the fact that his mate was missing and the only thing he could do to ensure her survival was wait. He entered her room and ran a hand over all the books and he picked up her sweater smelling her scent and committing it to memory. He had always thought that love was for children only Rose changed all that for him and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

~Fell Girl~

Morgause smirked in triumph as she prepared to finish the spell knowing that she would finally have her revenge. Her sister had been a fool only to pay the price and now the descendant of Merlin would die while he could do nothing to help her. He turned to face the vampire and had to hold back from sneering at him. She hated the vampires and found it funny that her descendant had been the one to create them. It was just as appalling that her descendant had a child with the descendant of Arthur Pendragon and that child had mated with this girl. Soon everything would be fixed and the great Emrys would not be able to stop her.

"How does this help me kill that boy?" the vampire hunter demanded to know.

"They are mates and once she dies Klaus will be so overcome with her death that he will become weak hence giving you the opportunity to kill him. Besides this just makes him suffer beforehand and that will make it so much sweeter," she answered rolling her eyes at his demand.

Morgause turned her hatred filled eyes on the girl and saw that she had not woken since being knocked out. Normally it would concern her but the girl had not come into her full powers yet and so she was not as much of a threat. She turned back to complete her spell so distracted by her need for revenge and thinking that she had won that she did not hear the approach of someone rescuing the girl.

"Someone is here," Mikael warned her not sensing who exactly.

Ansel knew the moment he had been sensed but he did not care. Thanks to the extra power that Merlin had bestowed upon him by his ancestors he had enough strength to take them both on. He moved quickly seeing that Mikael had moved to look for him and he glared at the vampire the moment their eyes met. This man had tortured his son for centuries and Ansel hated him just as much as he hated Esther. Mikael moved wrapping a hand around his throat but he pushed his hand out his eyes flashing as the vampire flew across the woods in agony as he was filled with the pain that Klaus had endured while human.

"One day I will end you but I have a girl to save," he promised the man yelling in agony.

Ansel moved cursing himself when he saw that Morgause was just as clever having already raised a sword to kill Rose and he had to do something. Just as he moved his hand to throw her away or attempt, Rose opened her eyes and the purple eyes were filled with so much knowledge that she appeared older than she really was. Rose threw so much power out to defeat Morgause that it ended with a white light encompassing them all and as the area exploded from all the power.

* * *

**The end…for now. I have a sequel planned and I will be writing it in the next week though it won't go up for a little while. I will post a note on here when it does. **


End file.
